The present invention is related to chemical detection, and in particular to systems and methods for detecting transdermal secretions.
Large numbers of individuals are currently housed in prisons. This represents a significant cost to society both in terms of housing expense and wasted productivity. To address this concern, house arrest systems have been developed for use by less violent offenders. This allows the less violent offender to be monitored outside of a traditional prison system and allows the offender an opportunity to work and interact to at least some degree in society. The same approach is applied to paroled prisoners allowing for a monitored transition between a prison atmosphere and returning to society.
In some cases, it is not practical to parole an offender because they suffer from an alcohol addiction that may lead to the same activity that lead to their original incarceration. Present approaches to monitor alcohol consumption costly, time consuming and in some cases, impractical. In other cases, the terms of an individual's parole may include a requirement that the individual abstain from the use of alcohol, but monitoring adherence to such terms is costly and time consuming. In yet other circumstances, it may be possible that an individual could avoid incarceration altogether if they agree to abstain from the use of alcohol. Again, assuring adherence to such terms is at best costly and time consuming.
Griner Inc. of Newton, Mass. has developed a product that includes a transdermal alcohol monitor with a strap allowing it to be placed around the leg of an individual being monitored. Such an approach offers some hope in portable alcohol monitoring. Unfortunately, the strap has to be maintained relatively tight to assure reasonable reading. Such is not always possible due to the movement of the individual being monitored. In some cases, such movement reduced the accuracy of any readings and in some cases results in an inability to rely on the readings. Further, such a device is not easily serviceable and may be susceptible to tampering by the monitored individual.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for more advanced approaches, devices and systems for detecting alcohol usage by an individual.